FFVIISB LOTR
by Juneau
Summary: My version of the LOTR story based on my friends from a message board, r+~r if you really want to @_@


Three rings for the Legends under the sky Seven for the veterans their halls of stone Nine for trolls doomed to die One for the flame king on his dark throne In the land of moderator where the shadows lie  
  
When Mrs Sammi Baggins announced she would shortly be celebrating her eleventy first birthday with a party of special magnificence. there was much talk and excitement in the town of Final Fantasy Seven Social. Sami was very rich and popular in the town of FF7 Social, and was the wonder of the town. She had been coming and going on her travels around the country of GameFAQS for sixty years, until she had finally settled down, bringing back marvelous riches. Legend was it that she had over 5000 karma hidden in tunnels under Karma End. And time went on and on, but seemed to have little effect on her. When she was 40 she looked 20, and when she was 60 she looked 40. Everyone envied her because of this, and this resulted in many rumours being spread around the town.  
  
Sammi Baggins birthday was approaching, and the celebration promised to be the best ever. Everyone was invited, from Rhea to Adrastia, even people Sammi didn't really like such as thelonewarrior had been invited. It was rather confusing, as the whole village seemed to be related to each other in some way anyway.  
  
Days went past and packages arrived at Karma End. Some bearing marks from ordinary people, some from moderators, and even one from the great CJayC arrived. And of course, there were the packages bearing the symbol of Just Joe. Just Joe was a wizard, whos fame in the FF7 Social was mainly due to his firework shows. He was incredibly popular with the children, but not so much with the adults, as they said he just brought trouble to the town. But that didn't stop the children from falling in love with his insanely complicated shows and treats.  
  
Inside Karma End, Sammi and Joe were sitting at the open window of a small room looking out west on to the garden. The late afternoon was bright and peaceful. The flowers glowed red and golden; snap-dragons and sunflowers, and nasturtians trailing all over the turf walls and peeping in at the round windows. "How bright your garden looks!" said Joe. "Yes," Sammi said " I am very fond of it, and the FF7 Social, but I think I need a holiday." "Stick to your plan then, your whole plan mind, and I hope it will turn out for the best, for you, and all of us" "I hope so. I mean to enjoy myself on Thursday, and have my little joke" "Who will laugh, I wonder?" said Joe, shaking his head. We shall see," said Sammi.  
  
The day of the party came, and Sammi greated everyone individually at the gate of Karma End. It was a hobbit tradition togive out presents instead of recieve them on your birthday, and the presents Sammi gave out were exraordinarily good. The children ran about so excited that they even forgot about eating. When every guest had been welcomed, there was entertainment, of course, singing, dancing, games and of course, food and drink. Just Joe put on his marvelous firework display, and the end of this signalled supper, and everyone rushed towards the dinner table. All the one hundred and forty four guests expected a pleasent feast, though they were dreading the after supper speech. Sammi was known to go on a lot, adding in random bits of poetry and talk about her adventures across the boards. The guests weren't disappointed, the feast was luxurious and didn't seem to run out at all.. but then came the speech.  
  
'My dear people!' began Sammi, rising in her place. 'Hear! Hear! Hear!' the guests shouted, and kept repeating it, seeming reluctant to follow their own advice. Sammi began on, welcoming all her guests, and then stopped suddenly, amidst strange looks from her audience. 'I have called you all here today for a purpose. First of all, to tell you the eleventy one years is not enough to live amongst such fine hobbits! And also, I don't know half of you as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as much as you deserve.' This comment brought about some scattered applause, as most were trying to figure out if it was a compliment or an insult. 'And of course, it is also the birthday of my niece, Rhea! She comes of age and into her inheritance today! Together we total one hundred and forty four.. a gross if you will.' This caused an awkward silence amongst the crowd.. gross was a vulgar expression that was generally not used. 'And finally, I would like to make an announcement.I regret to announce that, although I said eleventy one years isn't long enough, this is the END! I am going. I am leaving NOW! GOOD BYE!' And with that she stepped forward and vanished in a flash of blinding light which made everyone blink in shock. When the light faded Sammi was gone, and this prompted the crowd to jump up and burst into applause at what seemed like a marvelous party trick. Everyone burst into speech, and sat down to eat and drink more, and discuss where Sammi had gone, and how wonderful the party was. Rhea was the only person who said nothing. She had known of Sammis plan from the start, and been against it, but now it had actually happened there was nothing she could do. She carried on with the eating and drinking until she found a perfect moment to slip away and be by herself.  
  
As for Sammi, even whilst she had been making her speech she had been feeling the golden ring in her pocket, her magic ring that she had kept secret for so many years. As she had stepped forward she had slipped it on her finger, and was never to be seen in the FF7 Social again. She walked into her room in Karma End, and began to don her old travelling clothes. Gone were the ornate shoes she had been wearing and the fancy robes, instead were tough garments with leather belts and of course, no shoes. She took a blundle of manuscripts from a box and put them into an envelope addressed to Rhea, leaving it on the fireplace. She lifted the ring up from the table, and debated with herself whether to leave Rhea the ring, and at that moment Joe burst in the door. "You're going then?" "I've made up my mind. I feel stretched Joe.. I need a long holiday from the FF7 Social.. maybe a permanent holiday. "Heh... so, you're leaving Rhea everything?" "Yeah, its all in the envelope." "Inluding the ring...?" "Yes its right... no... its in my pocket.. how did it get there?" Sammi looked puzzled. "You don't want to leave it behind, do you Sam?" "Well.. no, if you must know. Its mine! My precious..." Joes face suddenly grew grave and attentive, and only a flicker in his eyes showed his true alarm at these words. "It has its hold on you.. let it go Sammi, let it go and it can't control you." "You can't take my precious away from me.. " Joe stood up to his full height, towering above Sammi. He pulled out his staff and struck it into the ground, causing Karma End to shake violently. "I can, and I will! and you will see Joe the Just truely uncovered.." Sammi shrunk into the corner at the sight of Joes anger. Her face seemed to give in.. and she sighed. "All right.. I will. It goes to Rhea with the rest.." Sammi dropped the ring into the envelope with the rest of the documents, and walked out of the front door, into the fresh air. She walked off down the path, without stopping to say goodbye, but Joe didn't mind, as he knew Sammi was where she belonged again, travelling and free to roam. 


End file.
